Always and Forever Sisters
by J.Vendetta
Summary: Warning: Spoilers! This takes place after season one episode twelve of The Originals. Davina's sister returns to New Orleans after a few months of being gone. She gets tangled up in a war that leads to her finding love and eventually getting her sister back.
1. Always and Forever Sisters

**Warning: Spoilers!**

_This takes place after season one episode twelve of The Originals. Contents of what occurred in season one so far still the same. Klaus wants to rule NOLA. Marcel had the witches wrapped around his fingers. Rebekah is conspiring against Klaus. Elijah has fallen for Hayley. Davina has died, completing The Harvest Ritual. Sophie is broken down that her niece wasn't brought back to life. Celeste is in town with her witch friends that she resurrected, they are trying to bring chaos to the Originals. It has been about two months after Davina's death._

_Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters. Credit for these Characters go to the Writers of The Originals television series. The only character I own is the Original Character: Lila Rose._

Lila never believed she would return to New Orleans. She had left for two reasons, fear and disbelief. Two years later, Lila has returned to New Orleans in search of of her sister Davina, instead she is welcomed with a devastating message: Davina had been apart of the ritual and has not resurrected. Angry, Lila is now forced to side with an old friend, Sophie Devereaux, Marcel a vampire that was close to Davina, and these 'Original' vampires she believed to be tales of the past. In hopes to resurrect the four girls who sacrificed themselves for The Harvest, Lila and her alliances will have to obtain the power that was stolen by a witch who many believed had died centuries ago, Celeste.

Tangled up in the mess of an existing war, how will Lila bring back her sister without being involved in this war between The Original Vampires and Celeste?


	2. A Dreadful Night

The soft cries in another room caught the attention of a young woman in her twenties. She knew who was crying, she just wasn't sure why. The young woman stared at her lightly tanned skin. Her fingers brushed a strand of dark brown hair that matched the color of her eyes away from her face before headed down the hall.

The young woman, who walked down the middle of a painted blue wall hallway, followed the cries until she reached the end where a purple door resided.

"Davina?" The young woman questioned as she knocked lightly. She couldn't go in.. Something was stopping her from reaching her sister. A frightful feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't just leave Davina in there, something was wrong with her... Davina wouldn't cry unless there was something wrong.

"Lila..." Sniffled the voice. "I need you.." Davina whimpered.

The young woman, Lila pushed the door open. Her eyes stared at a brunette girl with pale skin and tear filled brown eyes, who sat upon the floor staring up at her.

Davina was never this pale. "Davina... What's wrong?" Lila questioned never moving from the entrance of the door. She was stuck. There was no way to get closer to her sister. Lila tried to move, but there was a force inbetween them. Lila placed her hands upon an invisible wall in front of her. "Davina let me closer. Please!" Lila pushed but there was no use. Davina was strong, a stronger witch than Lila remembered.

"Help me.. There's danger..." A cut across Davina's neck began to form. Blood spilled instantly. Lila's eyes widened, tears fell from her eyes as she banged as hard as she could against the barrier. "Davina!"

"Bring me back... I want to live. Please.. Lila."

"Davina!" Lila continued to cry.

Drenched in sweat, Lila awoke from her nightmare. Tears dripped from her cheeks. Her body was soaked. Lila panted heavily. Something was wrong… The nightmares began two months ago and haven't stopped since. It couldn't have been a coincidence, nothing ever was when it came to Davina speaking to Lila in her sleep. Davina was in trouble more now than ever, but the ending made no sense. Why was she dying? There was only one way to figure it out… Return to the one place she never wanted to go back to, New Orleans.


End file.
